1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting sheet material and in particular to an arrangement for supporting a sheet during cutting using an abrasive cutting fluid system.
2. Technical Considerations
Shaped glass sheets are widely used as transparencies such as windows for automobiles and the like. To be suitable for such applications, glass sheets must be cut to a predetermined outline and shaped to a predetermined surface contour to precisely define the outline of the window opening in the vehicle. One commonly known method of cutting glass sheets is the use of an abrasive fluid jet cutting device. In particular, an abrasive jet device includes a pressurized fluid, such as water, combined with an abrasive material to form a cutting fluid which is discharged from a nozzle in a high velocity, narrow cutting stream to penetrate the full thickness of the glass sheet. The spent abrasive jet fluid is deposited in a tank below the glass sheet which decreases the velocity of the abrasive cutting stream and negates its cutting capabilities.
It would be advantageous to support the glass sheet in such a manner so as to isolate the glass and support from any conditions that may effect the accuracy of the cutting, such as vibration from the abrasive jet cutting device or the abrasive fluid catcher tank.